


Driven to Distraction

by Laylah



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long drive from Timber to Deling City, and if he were alone that would suit Seifer just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

It's a long drive from Timber to Deling City, and if he were alone that would suit Seifer just fine. There aren't many people on the road, so it's him and the truck and a lot of open highway. Perfect chance to really put his foot down on the gas and see how much power the truck has under the hood. It's _freedom_ , is what it is, high speed on a good stretch of pavement.

Or it should be.

This time, he's gotten stuck in the car with Zell, who's capable of making even something as pleasant as a road trip into an exercise in constant annoyance. At least they don't have to also ride with Squall and that girl from Trabia, but damn, this is bad enough. Zell fidgets, squirms in his seat, messes with the radio -- switching among the three different crappy pop music stations -- picks at the tape over the hole in the passenger-side seat cushion. Anything but hold still.

"Cut it the fuck out," Seifer says eventually.

"What?" Zell asks, defensive. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, well, see if you can not do anything _sitting still_ ," Seifer says. "Unless you want me to find a use for all that excess energy."

"Jerk," Zell mutters.

Seifer smirks. "You like it."

No answer from Zell, which might as well be agreement. Seifer's getting a better idea of how his boys work, as they keep this thing going -- when Squall is quiet it means he's being stubborn; the trick with him is making him agree. When Zell's quiet, though, it means he's not arguing anymore; he's loud when he's fighting, and shuts up when he gives in.

The truck rumbles along smoothly, eating up the highway under them. Timber's long since gone out of the rearview, and Deling City won't come into view for a while yet, not even as a smudge on the horizon. "Unzip your pants," Seifer says.

"Now?" Zell asks incredulously. "In the car?"

"Don't make me tell you again," Seifer says calmly.

"One of these days you're going to ask for too much," Zell says.

Seifer doesn't dignify that with an answer, just shuts off the radio and keeps driving. Silence makes Zell uncomfortable much faster than threats, and takes less work, too.

It also means the sound of Zell's zipper coming down is clearly audible. "Son of a bitch," Zell mutters. "Don't know why I let you pull this crap."

"Sure you do," Seifer says. He keeps his eyes on the road. "You both need it." They could have that argument all the way to Deling City, though, and that doesn't sound like fun. "Play with your cock. Slow. Just get yourself hard."

"You better not be planning to make me wait until we get there," Zell says.

"You better not be making demands," Seifer retorts. He glances over. "No, leave your gloves on. I like how they look."

Zell stops, pulls his glove back down. "You're such a kinky bastard."

"Nowhere near as kinky as Squall," Seifer says. "You should see the kind of crap he'll beg for."

"I'd rather not," Zell says, and he sounds really uncomfortable, enough that Seifer looks over at him again. He's holding his cock, but not moving, just looking nervous. Zell still doesn't like to play that hard.

They'll work on that later, when Seifer doesn't have to keep one hand on the wheel. "So distract me. Let me see you get into it."

Zell makes a little irritated noise, and shifts in his seat. Seifer watches the road for a minute, just listening to the sounds of shifting cloth and Zell's breathing over the hum of the engine. That's better.

"How's it feel?" Seifer asks.

"It's weird," Zell says. "I mean, it feels good. It always feels good. But it's weird to do it like this. While you're, you know, right there but not doing anything."

Seifer smirks. "You want me to be doing something, huh? You need more attention?"

"No," Zell snaps. Seifer doesn't say anything, and after a minute Zell amends that to, "Maybe."

"Make it worth my while, then," Seifer says.

"I don't want to distract you when you're driving." Zell glares. "I'm not going to die in a stupid accident because you wanted a live sex show."

"You're right, you're not." Seifer leans on the gas a little harder. "Give me a little credit here, okay? It's open highway. It's empty. I can drive this stretch of road with one hand behind my back. Or down your pants."

He scores himself some points for the way that leaves Zell totally speechless for a minute. "Bad idea," Zell says eventually. "Seriously, Seifer, bad idea. I believe you're a badass, or whatever. You don't have to do stupid shit to prove it."

Seifer takes his right hand off the wheel and catches his glove between his teeth, tugging it off so he can drop it in his lap. "I think maybe I do," he says. "You're still getting on my nerves." He shifts in his seat, and the truck roars forward when he pushes harder on the gas for a second, and then he's reaching across the cab to smack Zell's hand out of the way.

"Fuck," Zell says, when Seifer gets hold of his cock.

"For _that_ ," Seifer says, smirking, "we'd probably have to pull over." He jerks Zell off slowly, hard strokes that make Zell shudder under his hand. "But I'll fuck you nice and hard tonight, after we get our mission briefing taken care of."

"You're an arrogant, hh, son of a bitch," Zell says, rocking up in his seat like he's trying to make Seifer move faster.

"Only because I'm the best," Seifer says. He's getting hard now himself, feeling the way Zell can't help responding to him, the way Zell might try to argue but still gives up control in all the ways that matter.

Zell answers him with a breathy little laugh. "Jerk." He squirms, still -- always -- too impatient to just let Seifer do things at his own pace, but never quite impatient enough to fight like he means it.

Seifer glances over so he can get a look at Zell's face, the flush that spreads across Zell's cheeks when he's turned on and the way his expression manages to be angry and grateful at the same time. He'd like to be able to really watch, to see the moment when Zell loses it and gives in to him, but there's a difference between showing off and being stupid, even if most of Garden hasn't figured out that he knows that. So he makes do with glancing over when he can get away with it -- when he's not taking them around a curve, or passing some loser who thinks that 90kph is fast enough for the highway -- so he can see the way Zell shivers, the way the muscles stand out in his forearms with his fists clenched like that, the way he bites his lip to keep from saying anything Seifer wants to hear.

When he comes, Seifer still misses it, swerving to avoid a dead geezard smeared across their side of the road. He feels the stiff pulse of Zell's cock and hears the little hissed curse that goes with it, and then his hand is wet and Zell's going limp in the passenger seat.

"Clean that up," Seifer says.

"I was going to, you asshole," Zell says. He squirms in his seat until he comes up with the leftover napkins from the god-awful fast food he insisted on picking up before they left town, and uses them to do a half-assed job of wiping the come off Seifer's hand and his own stomach. Some other time Seifer might take him to task for that, teach him a lesson about how important it is to do things right. But it can wait. Right now he has more pressing things on his mind.

Seifer reaches down and unbuttons his own pants, pulls his cock out of his shorts. He thinks maybe he can see Deling City on the horizon, but it's still a good ways off. "Come here," he says.

"Oh, no way," Zell says. "You're crazy."

"We've been over this already," Seifer says. He reaches over and grabs Zell by the scruff of the neck and drags him down. "We're not going to crash, so just calm down. I'm doing all the driving. It's your job to keep me entertained."

"But you like --" Zell starts. Seifer pushes him down further, and the rest of the words get choked off.

"Yeah," Seifer agrees. "But I like it even better with you sucking my cock."

Zell makes an irritated noise, and Seifer grins. Foot down on the gas, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Zell's head in his lap -- yeah, it doesn't get much better than this.


End file.
